


Operation Hose 'Em Down

by hernameisgeorge, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, Balthazar, and Lucifer plot to make Destiel happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Hose 'Em Down

"Why is there a car parked outside?" Gabriel asked.

"Cassie's boyfriend is teaching him how to fix it," Balthazar said, not looking up from his stupid blog.

"Oh, is he?" An evil grin spread across his face.

Balthazar glanced up and saw the look on his brother's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Go get Luci and I'll tell you."

* * *

"I don't know why you're bothering to teach me any of this," Cas said to his best friend. "I have no clue what you're saying."

Dean grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off his hands. "You'll get it eventually, Cas."

"To be perfectly honest, I-" Whatever he was being honest about was cut off, however, when the two of them were drenched with cold water.

They turned around and saw Castiel's brothers standing there innocently; the hose a few feet behind them.

"Shit!" Dean looked at his car. "I just waxed her!"

"Why would you do that?" Cas asked his brothers.

"Shits and giggles, Cassie," Balthazar said. "Shits and giggles."

"Hey Cas, do you know if there's any soap inside?" Dean asked. "I'm going to have to wash her."

He turned to face him. "Yeah, I think there's... Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"It's wet." To him that seemed a perfectly good explanation.

Gabe smirked. "Yeah, Cas, it's wet."

* * *

It was Castiel's worst nightmare. What had he done to deserve this?

His best friend who he kinda-sorta maybe had a crush on was shirtless and soaked and washing his car. All while Castiel's brothers watched.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Dean asked, tossing him a sponge.

"I'll help." He looked down as the sponge hit him square in the chest.

"Cassie, you're going to get suds all over your new shirt!" Balthazar said.

Gabriel chuckled. "You might as well just take it off!"

"Yeah, take it off, Cas!" Lucifer said.

That's when they started chanting. And to be frank, his brothers chanting at him to take his shirt off in front of his very attractive, also shirtless, best friend is not Castiel's idea of fun.

"Will you shut up if I do?"

"Probably not," Lucifer said, "but you can certainly try!"

Reluctantly, Cas pulled his shirt over his head and, hearing their cat calls, threw it at his brothers.

* * *

Dean wasn't staring. He _wasn't_ staring.

Cas just took his shirt off and he most definitely was. Not. Staring.

He wasn't staring, dammit!

It wasn't that he wasn't into guys. One would think it would be obvious after he spent a year sleeping with Benny.

No, it wasn't a matter of sexuality. It was a matter of Cas. Cas, who was his best friend. Cas, who had literally saved his life. Cas, who was way too good for him.

He wasn't staring.

* * *

After watching Cas and Dean surreptitiously check each other out for ten minutes, Gabriel decided to go inside, Lucifer and Balthazar following suit.

"I think we can safely say that Operation: Hose 'Em Down was a success!"


End file.
